Order of heroes watches death battle
by ultrawing
Summary: Inspired by epicvictory2025's "RWBY watches Death Battle", a response to a challange by YgoFoxFire. Rix. the Summoner of the order of heroes brings the popular show death battle for the heroes to watch. rated for Gore and language. its death battle. what did you expect?
1. Chspter 1: Introduction

**this is a challange by YgoFoxFire.**

 **Fire emblem is owned by nintendo, and intelligent systems.**

 **Death battle is owned by screwattack.**

 **All music is owned by their respective owners**

 **i only own this story and one OC.**

 **If you like this. Please go support Death battle and screwattack. Also i advise that you watch the battles before reading the chapters of this fic.**

 **a few things to note.**

 **1\. i wont be doing the battles in order. i will do the battles in any order i wish but it must be in the same season im currently on. for example i must do all of season 1 before i start season 2. and i can do the battles in any order i wish.**

 **2\. the story will be set in the world of FE heroes. but you may have gotten that from the title.**

 **3\. i dont have a set schedule. but expect a new chapter atleast once every week.**

 **4\. as i know that death battle fics have been targeted by some individuals and groups. i will also include a link on every chapter to the original video. for new people to watch first.**

 **5\. i know that some battles were staged for views(i.e Goku vs Superman and Kirby vs Majin buu). i will have rix(the summoner) point them out and correct DB. but i will not change the episodes for the sake of sticking to formula.**

 **6\. im not gping to bother with visual discriptions. as im terrible with those**

 **7\. For the sake of telling them apart. im refering female Robin and female Corrin by their japanese names Reflet, and Kamui respectively**

 **last note. this is the first fic im posting in like a few years. so expect some mistakes.**

 **that about covers everything. so enough padding.**

 **the story is that the summoner(Named Rix). introduces death battle to the order of heroes. and a bunch of heroes decide to watch it. thats about it. lets get to it.**

 **Order of Heroes watches death battle**

Just a normal day in the Order of Heroes. after a long battle of defending worlds from the Emblian empire. the Order's tactician and Summoner. Rix. decides to go to his world to bring something to boost morale. he comes back carrying a large flat box called a TV and a box of dvds along with a dvd player.

with rix is a red haired girl. Anna. commander of the Order of Heroes. "Rix? what are these?" Anna picks up one of the dvds and reads the words on the box "death battle. complete collection. season 1?"

"oh just something i picked up from my world to boost morale. trust me i think you will like it." Rix sets up the tv

"are you going to tell me what it is?" Anna looks at rix with a little curiosity and concern.

"Its a show where they take two characters from various fictonal worlds. analyse their weapons, armor, and abilities. then have them fight." Rix appears to be excited

this peeked Anna's curiosity "hmm interesting. im not sure if this is appropriate considering the war we have going on but im curious enough to give it a shot"

"GREAT. ill invite Alfonse, Sharena, and some of the heroes to watch it too." Rix immediately leaves to presumably invite some others to watch it too.

-A few moments later-

Rix returns with a small group of people.

specifically. Prince of Askr. Alfonse,  
Princess of Askr. Sharena,  
Hero king. Marth,  
Radiant hero. Ike,  
Prince of Ylisse. Chrom,  
Chrom's Future Daughter Lucina,  
Ylisse's tactician. Robin,  
Robin's wierd alternate female self. Reflet,  
Prince of Nohr/Hoshido. Corrin,  
Finally Corrin's alternate female self. Kamui

Alfonse asks "what is it you wanted to show us?"

Rix replies "its a show where they take two characters from various pieces of fiction. analyze their skills and make them fight. i thought it would raise morale."

much like with Anna. hearing the description if the show peak their intrest.

Marth closes his eyes "the idea of 'who would win in a fight' is getting more popular is it? ill give it a chance"

Ike smiles in thought of the black knight fighting someone like zephiel. "that sounds really cool. im in"

Robin puts his thumb on his chin "hmm this could also give up a bit more information on warriors who could possibly exist in other worlds. im in"

Reflet agrees with robin "any information on potental allies would be great."

Chrom thinks for a bit "im not so sure. this sounds like a waste of time. but ill give it a shot"

Lucina agrees with her father "well if father is trying it ill try it too"

Corrin is not so sure about the concept. "a fight to the death? why would they force people to fight like that? ill watch it since everyone else is" Kamui agrees and decides to watch it too.

Sharena. being cheerful as ever decides to watch it as well "Yea ill watch it! after all this is something from your world rix."

Alfonse. thinks for a moment "well... ehh why not? Could be interesting"

"Great. why dont you all take a seat while i start up the show" rix goes over to start up the first episode while everyone sat down on the conveniently placed seats in the room.

after rix put in the dvd the rules of death battle showed on screen.

 **Rules**

 **Combatants possess no non-canon knowledge of each other.**

 **To ensure a fair fight, character personality restraints from killing are ignored.**

 **All other character traits & tactics are ignored and largely to be represented faithfully.**

 **Research source prerequisites are generally determined equally unless specified.**

 **No outside help unless specified**.

they all have read the rules with understanding.

Rix grabs the remote and presses play. the Order of Heroes was about to experience a very popular internet show about fighting and learning.

* * *

 **And thats a wrap. how did i do. did i get the character's personalities right?**

 **anyway ill be doing the first 4 battles in release. order then it will be random. so first is Samus aran vs Boba fett**

 **oh and like most other DB fics ill be skipping Justin bieber vs Rebecca black. and replacing it that that april fools battle.**

 **thats about it. till next time. safe flights**.


	2. Chapter 2: Samus Aran vs Boba Fett

**hello and welcome back. thank you all for the positive feedback i really appreciate it. and for those worried. im not scared of critics united or their petty threats. dont worry ill die before deleting this fic**

 **i recommend that you watch the original video. unfortunately it appears that i cannot put down links to the original videos like i wanted but thats ok.**

 **then come back and read this chapter.**

 **thats about it so onto episode 1. Boba fett vs Samus Aran**

 **Boba Fett belongs to Star Wars and Disney.**

 **Samus belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Death Battle belongs to Screwattack.**

 **Fire emblem is owned by nintendo and intelligent systems**

 **Netflix and soundtrack belong to their respective owners.**

 **I own NONE of the Copyright.**

 **I only own my own OC**

* * *

As Rix presses the play button, they see an advertisement. Must be important.

After the advertisement of Netflix, a metal wall covered in blood with spikes sticking out of the ground with chains hanging from the ceiling. Then the name says it all. Death Battle.

(Cues "Invader - Jim Johnson)

Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings **.**

 **Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

 **Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM**!

Wiz: I'm Wizard.

 **Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor and skills of theses two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: which of these warriors will win… a Death Battle?

This actually sounds interesting to everyone, a show of two hosts talking about two warriors that are stacked against each other and one question they agreed what Wizard had said. Who will win?

The first contestant they see is a man wearing a unique set of armor and a cool looking helmet with a T shaped visor, he's also wearing a cape. They also notice he's wearing a jetpack and holding a cylinder shaped gun in his hand.

Boba Fett

(Cue to Star Wars soundtrack)

Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.

Ike and chrom was starting to really like this guy,

* * *

MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR

Nearly Indestructible

Micro Energy Field

Penetrating Radar

Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold

Retractable Drinking straw (this gave a few chuckles to everyone)

* * *

 **Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever.**

Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast containing a Micro Energy Field for dispersing impacts.

 **Boomstick: This guy can have a freakin bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"Not a lot of Soliders can take a simple fire spell in the face and still stand. This guy just walks it off." Said Chrom surprised

Anna is eyeing the armor"that armor would be really useful in this world"

* * *

WRIST GAUNTLETS

Flame Projector

Fibercord Whip

Wrist Laser

Concussion missiles

Stun missile

* * *

Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of five meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles.

Lucina looks at the gaunlets with awe "Impressive gauntlets"

* * *

EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE

Fires in Short Bursts

Scope-Outfitted

Shoulder Sling

Rock-A-Bye Rifle… (really awkward)

* * *

Wiz: His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.

After what Wiz just said, everyone slowly tilted their heads "What"

some did turn their heads to lucina. who seems to love her version of the falchion a bit much. but she ignored them

 **Boomstick: Yeah… I do that with my guns too…**

Wiz: That's not weird at all Boomstick.

Rix laughs at this "*sarcasm* yea...totally not weird"

Wiz: Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry

* * *

MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACK

Hands-Free

Up to 1 minute of Flight

Max Speed: 145 kph

Magnetic Grappling Hook

Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket

* * *

 **Boomstick: Well, everyone and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't wanna see this thing heading your way.**

Marth looks at the jetpack with a little awe "a speedy machine that allows flight. sounds useful"

A jetpack with a large explosive on it sounds really awesome

Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short. Fett is a human swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He even held his own against Darth Vader… twice.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit that's hardcore!**

The two are impressed with Fett holding his own against this "Darth Vader" and based on the name and appearance of this black knight that Fett has fought, it really does sound impressive.

Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.

 **Boomstic: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

This feat impresses everyone.

"Based on appearance. Its quite an impressive feat for a 12 year old. Kid" Says Robin

Sharena asks "who is sam jackson?" Rix answers her question "the actor who played mace windu. remember this is fictional characters. of course there are actors for some of them"

Wiz: But with all his awesomeness, every so often, Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks.

 **Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jetpack!**

this ridiculous flaw kinda makes everyone facepalm

Ike is disappointed with this flaw"really? a hole in the ground? thats his flaw? weak"

Kamui asks "How did he even get out of that thing the first time? Rix awnsers "he blew himself up to get out"

Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.

Darth Vader: No disintegration.

Boba Fett: As you wish.

With that done. They somewhat really like this guy despite his lame flaws and his assassin like murder to politicians. Ike liked his badass way, Robin, and Reflet liked how he was able to fight Mace at 12, everyone else more or less liked him.

The next contestant is a blonde woman wearing an impressive, smooth looking orange armor with a red chestplate and helmet with a green visor. She also appears to have a cannon that looks like it's actually the armors right arm.

Samus Aran

(Cue Lower Norfair from Super Metroid)

Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.

 **Boomstick: How do you do that?! I want me some bird DNA!**

This fills Chrom with curiosity "A woman infused with the DNA of alien birds? interesting"

* * *

POWER SUIT

Shields Entire Body

Environmental Protection

Easy to Upgrade

No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility

* * *

Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude…**

This brought a few chuckles from Some of the men

* * *

ARM CANNON

Easy to Upgrade

Power Beam

Charge Beam

Ice Beam

Grapple Beam

Missiles

* * *

Wiz: Her primary weapon, The Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.

 **Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, It'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Woop!**

"seems powerful" says Corrin

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles.

Ike was beginning to like Aran's weaponry more than Fett's.

* * *

SCREWATTACK

Powerful Electric Charge

Temporary Invincibility

Extremely Fast

Namesake of an Awesome Website (Rix explains that's what their site is called)

* * *

MORPH BALL ALT-FORM

1 Meter Diameter

Can Release Bombs

Jumping Ability

Also called "Maru Mari"

Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places

* * *

Wiz: Samus controls the skies with the powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

They found the Morph Ball interesting for it's unique abilities.

 **Boomstick: What The… ?! How does she do that?**

Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.

"this is getting stranger and stranger" says Corrin

* * *

POWER BOMBS

Huge Blast Radius

Deals Massive Damage

Crystal Flash Healing Ability

Deployed Only in Morph Ball Mode

* * *

 **Boomstick: Samus also has freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

Rix yells "BOOM your dead"

"Seems powerful." says Lucina

Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species (The girls were really impressed with her capabilities against those kinds of odds. But then they shudder at the Metroid's hideous appearance). However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

They all groaned in disappointment at that remark. It's like them losing their weapons at the beginning of every battle

 **Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

The girls are giving 'the stare' at the screen from the sexist comment

Samus: Time to go.

Samus may possibly be more cool. She's a Bounty Hunter like Fett. She takes on impossible missions, her weaponry is more impressive and versatile

Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: But first, we gotta pay off my double barrel, bazooka shotgun. Thanks to Netflix.**

As the advertisement is busy. Everyone goes over the two characters they asked each other who would win. so Rix tallied up the votes.

Marth: Samus

Ike: Samus

Robin: Samus

Reflet: Samus

Chrom: Fett

lucina: Samus

Corrin: Fett

Kamui: Samus

Alfone: fett

Sharena: samus

Anna: Fett

Rix did not vote as he already seen all of the episodes before

Samus: 7

Fett: 4

so the most votes goes to samus. lets go see who wins

 **Boomstick: Yeah. Well it's time for a death battle.**

The adventurers first sees nothing but outer space until they see a ship that they assume belongs to Samus. She then gets hit by Boba's ship that's shooting her and she's hurled toward a planet. Samus crash lands into a futuristic city and gets out while Boba hovers towards the ground from wherever he landed from.

FIGHT!

(Cue Bounty Hunters Pursuing the Falcon)

Samus fires her power beam but the projectiles easily dissipate before they could even reach Boba. Sone facepalmed at this. Fett draws his carbine and fires at Aran, damaging her a bit. Samus flipped out of Fett's firing sight and fired a missile which hit Boba that caused some damage. Fett unleashed a torrent of flames from his gauntlets and burned her a bit. Samus, again, flips out of flamethrowers range and fires another missile. The Mandalorian activates his jetpack and flies into the air before the missile even got near him. While he was flying, Samus catches up to Boba Fett with her Screwattack, knocks into him and forces him to the ground. Boba fires his concussion missiles from his gauntlets on Samus which caused more damage. The Chozo infused human morphed into her morph ball mode and began rolling away. Fett leans down and fires his anti-vehicle homing rocket but it misses Samus, It was still cool though. As Fett cautiously approaches the hole where Samus snuck into, The two were surprised that Samus has snuck behind him and plants a power bomb behind him without being noticed. Yep, Fett is done. The power bomb explodes and engulfs the entire area. Surprisingly, Fett is still standing; he may still have a chance. Samus appears and Fett shoots his fibercord whip. Samus dodges and fires an ice beam on the Galactic Bounty Hunter. Samus charges her power beam to full power as Boba Fett is now struggling to break free. He didn't even get a chance. Samus flips forward and points her arm cannon upwards point blank in Boba's face.

Samus: You're mine.

Samus fires at full blast and Fett's entire head is blown off. Shortly after, his head is somehow not blown to bits and is just blown off his shoulders. The head falls on the ground with a clinking sound.

K.O!

sone had their jaws dropped at what just happened.

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!**

Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him… hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.

Samus was just hard to hit when you have only weapons that are formidable. Fighting smart with brute force won't do well against someone with the bigger bag of tricks.

 **Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people**

Lucina understands this "i get it. Why would you wanna use a weapon that's more suited to vehicles than on people...on a person?"

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

That made sense. Samus won this fight because she is too quick for Fett to hit. That's why she won; She's too fast. Your weapons are practically useless against someone you can't hit. while those who have voted fett were dissapointed. they did clap in repsect. Well played Samus.

 **Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

Ouch. That was really cool, but at the same time, though, they felt sorry what Boba was thinking as he couldn't do anything but watch in horror as death was imminent. They clearly bet his life was flashing before his eyes. At least he fought well.

 **Boomstick: Samus sure stopped him cold**

Sharena laughed at the pun while everyone else chuckled at it

Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The winner is Samus Aran.

As the scene ended everyone made their opinions.

Marth and Sharena liked it despite the whole death part of the show

Ike liked the fight but wishes i could be better

Robin and Reflet liked how they analysed the fighters before the fight

Chrom, Corrin, and Kamui now have a more positive opinion on it now. they can see why it is so popular and wanted to see more

Alfonse and Anna liked the characters themselves. and wanted to see more otherworldly fighters.

in short Rix was happy that he was right about them liking it

Soon after they heard Boomstick said something and something appeared on the screen.

 **Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.**

There was a flurry of punches covered in purple flames and then an odd burning symbol hangs on the screen. Then they heard a creepy chilling voice.

 _Unknown: Your soul is mine._

With no time to waste, Rix starts the second episode.

* * *

 **Annnnd thats a wrap!**

 **please leave a review on the chapter. tell me what you think. anything done right? anything done wrong? please tell me. id love to hear your feedback. personally im having a ton of fun writing these.**

 **so till next time. safe flights**.


End file.
